


Hearts on the same page

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	Hearts on the same page

Wigan Athletic vs Tottenham Hotspur, 24 September 2011. 

Three minutes in and van der Vaart shows to the DW Stadium how it’s done. Twenty minutes go by. Corner. Luka kicks the ball perfectly. Headshot. 0-2. Gareth runs with his arms wide open through the pitch.

Tottenham’s supporters make their voices prevail on Wigan’s ones. 

“With number 11, Gareth-” 

And the crowd shouts back “Bale!” 

“Gareth” 

“Bale!” 

Luka ran as fast as he could to reach him. They rested their foreheads on one another and Luka couldn’t help but smile like a child in moments like this. Moments where Gareth’s facial features changed drastically from smiling so much, where his voice sounded different because of the adrenaline rush. 

“One hell of a corner, huh?” 

“You did the hard work there” 

Gareth really can’t control himself when it comes to Luka. His eyes were fixed on his teammate’s lips and he had to bit his lower lip to contain his desire to kiss them. 

Luka knew. Luka knew what was going on in Bale’s mind. How could he not know? How could he forget all the times he tried to contain himself as well? How could he forget all the things he imagined to do to him? All the spots he wanted to kiss, to caress. All the mischievous looks and every word their mouths didn’t dare to speak. It was so obvious what was going on in their minds that the whole stadium should have understood it as well by now. 

50′, Diamé. 1-2. 

The locker room’s electricity didn’t seem to affect Gareth and Luka. They were too busy trying to keep their thoughts quiet, trying not to lay their eyes on their almost naked bodies because they knew they wouldn’t resist keeping their needs leashed this time.

It’s ironic how all of their attempts to behave were paid off with the last two bus seats left. Gareth sighed lightly and chose the one near the window. At least he could have a distraction. Luka sat down and he casually let his leg touch Gareth’s, whose body immediately stiffed a little. The long haired man smiled seeing the impact he had on him. 

They had a long ride ahead of them and even if Luka wanted to stay awake to fully enjoy having Gareth near him, he fell asleep shortly after the bus left the stadium’s parking lot. 

Gareth couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t handle this closeness. He couldn’t handle having the man he loved so near and don’t do anything about it. His hands were still even if in his mind they were wandering on his body. Their legs were still touching and that’s all that kept the Welsh man sane at the moment. 

Luka is here. Luka is here. Take a deep breath. Luka is here. 

Words he didn’t dare to even whisper to himself. They just wandered around his mind from time to time, making his heart jump in his throat. 

The sky was dark now and the only thing Bale could focus on were the street lamps coming in and out of his sight. He was sure he was the only one awake on the bus apart from the driver.

Luka’s head rested on his shoulder and even it was kind of uncomfortable he tried his best to stay still. He didn’t want to wake him up. He didn’t want him to ever leave his side. He didn’t want to feel comfortable ever again if this meant staying with his Lukita, just like this.

The bus arrived at its destination and the team lazily made its way towards the exit doors. Gareth patiently waited until him and Luka were left alone. He wanted to taste this feeling for one more minute. He gathered enough courage to move his hand and stroked Modrić locks and kissed it before actually speaking.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty”

Luka groaned, rubbed his eyes and then rested one hand on Gareth’s leg. 

Did he sign up with evil? Luka, what are you doing to me?

“You know what I dreamed about?” The Croatian said with a smile on his lips, eyes locked to Gareth’s. 

“Waking up next to you. It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“Luka…”

“Just forget that. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say this, I didn’t mean it, I swear” Luka closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands for a brief moment before standing up, quickly walking through the small corridor between the seats.

“Luka. Look at me.” the Welsh man said while following Luka’s small figure that showed a pair of teary eyes as soon as he faced Gaz.

Those tears were enough to make Gareth completely lose control over his actions. He promptly kissed them away, feeling Luka’s warm skin on lips for the first time. 

Did my heart ever love anyone before this moment? 

“I’m gonna confess a secret right now, huh? But promise me you won’t tell anyone” Bale whispered in Luka’s ear, both of his hands placed on the smaller man’s still wet cheeks. 

Luka nodded in agreement.

“You know what I dream about every damn night since I met you?”

Alright, this is real. Luka is here. Luka is here.

“I dream about this” 

Those were the last words that escaped Gareth’s lips before he pressed them on Luka’s ones in a passionate and needy kiss.


End file.
